dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Behind the Android
Behind the Android is a short story written by Nimbus.69, which tells of Android 15.2 and her friends 17 and 18 becoming Androids prior to Chapter five of The Terror of the Androids. Introduction I don’t know why he did it. I don’t know why that mad scientist turned us into his property, his slaves, his slaves, his toys. I still remember that bastard… his disgusting face, the cold stare in his eyes, his horrid laughter, the quiet but screaming fear we felt inside, the raging red anger we felt…The number one thing we wanted to do to that fucker was slaughter him, and we did it with a smile on our face. It was one of the many crimes we had done. Hello there, my name is Winry Booth, better known as Android 15.2. This is my story. Our first crime Ah, those days seem so far away to me. The days were my friends, 17, 18, and I would just rob the fuck out of every store anywhere! The jewelry store, the food store, the Starbucks, the GAP, McDonalds, even the Pet Store! Man, those we’re the days! You know what was even better? When we would rob houses! That was much more fun! Why? Because if someone was there, we would just knock them out, and the look on their faces when they saw us; terror and shock….those we’re the best! Yeah, I remember the first crime we committed. We robbed an important guy’s house. I wonder why that guy was so important? I dunno; I think he was like a rich guy or something. See, my friends 18 and 17 and I where all poor delinquents without any kind of home, so we robbed to live. And I’ll admit; we really enjoyed it! I remember that night we robbed that pathetic man; it was Thursday night, around 12 AM or whatever. Man we were so excited! This would be the first actual crime we committed, other than just some pissy vandalizing. “So, do you guys known about this guy or what?” the 12 year old Progrme, better known as 17, asked me and Electity, better known as 18. “Yeah, I hear he’s like really rich or whatever” Electity responded. “I read about him in some shitty news paper.” “Robbing a rich old guy?” I asked. “THIS is our first real crime? Seems sorta cliché honestly.” “Hey, it’s our first; of course it’s crappy” Progrme said to me. “It’s not like we’ll rob the president on our first one. Everyone has to start with the shitty beginning.” “Yeah, whatever” I grumbled. “Let’s just rob the fuck out of this guy; let’s use the money to get some decent clothes” “We need to stop always buying clothes” Progrme said, a bit annoyed by the fact that all we used the money we got was to buy clothes and shit. “Gosh, there are other things in this world other clothes. Let’s just use it to get food, or better yet beer” Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nimbus.69 Category:Dragonball JX